A Happy Life
by MandyLily
Summary: Seoung Jo and Ha Ni after her birthday have grown closer together. Hehad more time for her and always wanted her to be happy. What will happen when their family starts to grow and they start thinking of moving into their own home. Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**PLAYFUL KISS**

**CHAPTER ONE (1)**

**Note:- I do not own playful kiss and have no rights to the characters. I only own this fanfic story and play around with it a bit. Thats all. Thanks and please review. If I get some reviews I will continue ad promise to post at least a very long chapter once a week. **

This story starts after Hani's birthday on the seven special editions.

Hani's Pov:-

I slowly opened up my eyes today morning to see the sun in all corners of the room beaming so bright. I quickly woke up at the sound of the alarm clock. Today I had a morning shift at seven o'clock and it was already six forty five I realised I was already late. I was so happy because I had officially become a succesful nurse at Parang University Hospital and Seoung Jo was also a doctor there.

I quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom and later I hurried downstairs to see mum, Eun Jo and Seoung Jo having breakfast.

Goodmorning I said.

Goodmorning they all responded and I went over to give Seoung Jo a peg on the cheeks and sat next to him.

Mum watched us with a bright sign of joy in her eyes before she cleared her throat and told me of her plans.

I am going on a trip today, Hani ill be back in three days I hope you can stay with Eun Jo whiles Im gone and your dad and your uncle are also on a trip, so I guess it will only be the three of you said mother.

Ok mum and dont worry about Eun he'll be fine, I responded then quickly and swiftly I took my breakfast .

Lets get going Hani else well be late Seoung Jo said looking at me and then his gaze shifted to his little brother, Eun Jo said "Are you coming with us or youll be going with Omeoni (mother)? Ill be going with you and Hani said EunJo very excited.

Seoung Jo, Eun JO and I Care Mum shouted.

After we dropped Eun Jo off at school Seoung Jo and I were on their way to work when all of a sudden I felt everything aroung me starting to get bleary until...

Seoung Jo Pov:-

Hani was talking to me all of a sudden when she came to a stop, at first I thought she just wanted to check whether or not I was listening like she does all the time but this time I kept on calling her but she didnt answer at all, So I parked the car and now turned completely to my wife we was sitting right beside me to see that she had fainted. I knew immediately something was wrong because quite recently Hani started having fevers, headaches and she kept throwing up after most meals she took. I rushed her to the hospital when I tried all I could and she was still not responding to my call. When we arrived Hani was sent to the emergency room and then I was called an hour later.

Dr. Baek Seoung Jo said Dr. Lee the one who was taking care of Hani.

How is my wife? Where is she now?What happened to her? Is it something serious?

I asked soo many questions at once the doctor just laughed.

Dr Baek she started your wife, Nurse Baek is ok, she is being transfered to a ward and in a couple of minutes you can see her, she is just under a lot of stress and I dont think its good under her condition.

Her condition? I asked with a confused look on my face since I didnt know the condition the doctor was talking about.

Yes her pregnant condition replied the doctor.

Pregnant? my face was in so much shock.

Yes Dr Baek your wife is a month pregnant said the doctor.

At first I was in great shock then all of a sudden a smile beamed on my face as I asked the doctor whether I could go and see her and she told me I could.

She is in Room V9 in the private ward. Congratulations she said.

With that she left and I hurried off to tell Ha Ni the good news.

When I got to Hani ward I took a quick glance she was already discharged and was getting out of bed when I arrived I quickly hugged her and tod her never to scare me like this again.

We both descended the flight of stairs as I took Hani home.

I had decided to also stay home to see if she needed anything.

In the car Ha NI then asked what was wrong with her for her to faint and when I told her the news she was so happy.

Lets tell mum first then we tell the rest of the family together siad Ha Ni in a flush. As we got to the parking lot at Eun Jo's school we were told by the teachers Eun Jo is not at school and that he had gone for break with his friends but they couldnt find him anymore.

Panic on both Hana and my face we just stood there wondering where Eun Jo was.

**End Of Chapter**

Next Chapter Expectations:- Where is Eun Jo? Everyone is looking fo him since he never disapeared like this before. Also how will The Baek and Oh family react to the news of HA NI's pregnancy since she just turned twenty two and has a very tight schedule at the hospital. Until next time wait and see.

Please review cause your reviews are very important to me. Thank you.

This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it so far Ill keep updating the story at least once every week. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2:- Where is Eun Jo?

**CHAPTER TWO (2).**

**WHERE IS EUN JO?**

**Hani POV:**-

Where is Eun Jo, Seoung Jo? Do you know where he is? Has he done this before? Where did he go? I asked so many questions at once even Seoung Jo got confused.

Seoung Jo was so scared. I could see it even if he tried to remain calm. He took out his phone to call the house to check yet there was no answer. We were about to leave when ...

Seoung Jo, Hani shouted someone from the distance.

I quickly turned back to see Eun JO. All at once I was relieved and that same expression was on Seoung Jo's face.

Where were you Eun JO? Seoung Jo demanded

We were worried about you, I added

Sorry he started, I was not feeling too well so I went to the school nurse and forgot to tell my teacher said Eun Jo.

Its ok I said lets go.

So Eun Jo quickly run to get his bag and in less than ten minutes Seoung Jo had pulled out of the parking lot and we were leaving.

I have a sleepover to attend and Ill come back tomorrow, can you please drop me off there Seoung Jo asked Eun JO.

Off course but have you told mother, Seoung JO asked.

Yes I have he responded

So Seoung JO agreed and in no time we had dropped Eun Jo off at his friends house and I could tell he was very happy cause he would finally get a chance to play his games without Omma telling him not to. He also wanted to give his brother and sister in law some privacy.

What do you want to do? asked Seoung Jo

I don't know what do you want to do?I asked

Lets go to the park and after we can go for dinner Seoung Jo suggested and I agreed.

**Seoung Jo POV:-**

I have to do something nice for Ha Ni since shes always the one doing something nice for me. I had earlier booked reservations at her favorite restaurant and I had invited her dad, my dad and my mum so I could tell them the news. I had never been so happy in my life before; I had a beautiful wife I love so much and I baby on its way. It was more than I could ask for.

This got me thinking we needed our own home somewhere of our would Ha Ni think? She loved Omma and I don't think she would like to move.

Hani, would you like us to buy our own home? I asked.

Seoung Jo ah, I would love to but what about Omma? I don't think she would like that idea said Hani.

I looked at her and I smiled, I was so lucky I got a wife who thinks about others, myself far before herself.

I think if we tell her the reason shell be happy. I told her.

After we went to the park, we had a lot of fun. After we left and headed for dinner. When we got there Ha Ni was suprised to see our parents there, so she looked at me with a confused look, so I explained everything to her.

Hello I said, Thanks for coming.

You're welcome? Omma said but she also looked confused.

Dad, Father in law, mother I have something important to tell you I said.

What is it? Are you guys ok? Father in law asked with a concerned look on her face.

We are fine. Its just... I paused and looked at Hani who was smiling from ear to ear.

Hani is pregnant I continued.

She is what? Omma asked so excited for herself. I took a look at my dad and father in law and they were all smiling.

I'm pregnant, Hani said. They all got up and congratulated us.

Then Omma said I feel this is not all you want to say.

You're right Mom, we are moving out.

What? said Omma.

We are going to start our family and we need a bigger space mom, please try and understand Ha NI wont like to leave if you are like this, I said.

OK, but you will let me decorate my grand child room. Agreed?

Agreed we both said. So we spent about four more hours talking about babies, work and other stuff. Then we finally left the place.

Tomorrow we will be going job hunting said Hani excitedly. I was happy she was happy.

End Of Chapter

Next Chapter Expectations:- How will pregnancy treat Hani? Will Seoung Jo be there with her through it going to happen when they are transferred to the United States of America to work. How will it be since they are both far away from next time wait and see.

Please review cause your reviews are very important to me. Thank you.

This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it so far Ill keep updating the story at least once every week.I know this isn't my best chapter but I couldn't keep you guys waiting for another week without posting a chapter. So I promise Ill post a chapter once a week. Until next time. Thank you.


End file.
